Enterprises, governmental agencies, and other types of entities commonly restrict access to certain types of confidential or sensitive information. Restricting access to physical information, such as physical documents, can be easily accomplished using standard access restrictions. Restricting access to digital information, such as documents stored on a server computer, can also be accomplished relatively easily using standard security measures, such as access control lists.
Restricting the use of computer application programs (“applications”) can he more difficult than restricting access to physical items, particularly when a user who is otherwise authorized to use the application must be restricted in some manner. This is especially true for organizations that issue portable computing devices to employees, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and smartphones. Because employees have continual access to the computing devices that they have been issued, it can be difficult to restrict the use of the applications installed on the computing devices.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.